


Hunt & Peck

by Quicksilvermad



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle & Captain Hook | Killian Jones Friendship, Canon Compliant, Captain Book friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Six Weeks Before Episode: s04e12 Darkness on the Edge of Town, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermad/pseuds/Quicksilvermad
Summary: Belle teaches Killian how to google. Typing with one hand is hard, though.





	Hunt & Peck

The first time Killian saw Belle use the computer to search something called “eBay” for a rare book that was referenced in one of the less-obscure texts about breaking curses meant to trap someone, he was awed by the speed at which she could use the machine and the fact that she actually discovered (and purchased) said rare book.

“It’s one of the major reasons why I enjoy this realm,” Belle had said. “You have the answers right at your fingertips.”

Killian was familiar with the keyboard layout and was able to text quite easily with one hand (the emoji thingies were especially useful), but the full-sized keyboard was a bit intimidating. 

“It’s going to take me twice as long as you to use the google thing,” he said, sliding the keyboard closer with his hook. 

Belle scoffed and went back to taking notes from the same rare book she’d acquired from eBay. “I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Killian mockingly curled his lip at her and fumbled with the mouse for a moment (the way one could move an object outside the box to make an arrow move inside the screen was momentarily distracting) before he could type in the search bar. 

He’d seen how Belle needed both hands to type and frowned. He could use his thumb just fine on the phone—perhaps he could type with just his finger. 

Killian held the keyboard steady with his hook and began the arduous task of pecking at the letters until the words “spell to free magic users trapped in a magical object” were on the screen. Feeling proud of himself for being able to type, Killian hit “enter” and waited. 

The internet connection was a bit slow, but there were results to his search. Though they didn’t really make sense to him. 

“What is a ‘tabletop RPG?’ Almost all of these answers pertain to something called Dungeons and Dragons. And dice.”

Belle looked up from her book and groaned. “It’s a game people play in groups. I should have considered that most of our search results would be for tabletop RPGs. This book was easier to find because I had the exact title for reference.”

Killian poked at the little arrow key that pointed down and read through more results on the screen. “Aye, this entire list is made up of it.”

Belle scooted her chair away from her cluttered research table and joined Killian at the circulation desk. “Well, damn,” she grumbled as she reached over his shoulder to click the link for the next page. Killian frowned as the results continued to be related to the tabletop game. 

“Bugger,” he said, his disgruntled tone matching Belle’s. 

She impulsively squeezed his shoulder. "It's alright. Just change the wording on your search and we'll see if we get the same kind of results."

With a rather frustrated look on his face, Killian clicked on the text box again to try another inquiry. More familiar with the keyboard layout now, he typed faster. "How can one break a curse on a magical object?" he muttered aloud as he typed.

Belle, halfway back to her seat, glanced at him over her shoulder. "You think the hat is cursed?" she asked. 

Killian shrugged. "It can't hurt to look," he said.

The search results were lacking, but he was curious about the link that said "3 Ways to Reverse a Curse - wikiHow."

There were illustrations and directions for two spell variations—one with a candle and water, and another that used mirrors instead of water. It was quite the long shot, but perhaps there was some merit in the idea of using mirrors considering how bespelled mirrors were also used to cross realms. Killian hummed and printed the website like he'd seen Belle do before.

The sound of the printer starting made him jolt in his seat.

"Find something?" Belle asked as the old machine struggled to print.

Killian fiddled with the ring on his index finger and sighed. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. "

Belle was back to reading through her book as Killian retrieved the papers from the printer to pin them on their research board.

This was going to take a while. 

But Killian was surprisingly good at research.


End file.
